Jean Pierre Polnareff
Michel PolnareffSilver Chariot - Vol.2 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX Edición Stardust Crusaders" pag. 66 The Secret of JOJO Characters |stand = Silver Chariot Anubis Chariot Requiem Mr.President |age = 24 años 36 años Capítulo 565: ''"Green Day" y "Oasis" (12) |birthday = 7 de Diciembre de 1965 |zodiac = SagitarioCapítulo 144: Emperor y Hanged Man (5) |czodiac = Serpiente |death = 5 de abril de 2001 |gender = Masculino |height = 185 cm |weight = 78 kg |blood = AB |nation = Francés |hair = Plateado Rubio |eyes = Azules |color = Dorado |movie = The Bad News Bears |hobby = Cualquier deporte |family = Madre sin nombrar Sherry Polnareff |gamedebut = Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin |mangadebut = Capítulo 124: Silver Chariot (1) |mangafinal = Capítulo 595: Esclavos durmientes (5) |animedebut = Episodio 30: Tower of Gray |seiyuu = Ken Yamaguchi Katsuji Mori Hiroaki Hirata Fuminori Komatsu Ayumi Fujimura |voiceactor = OVA Mark Atherlay Jérôme Pauwels Riccardo Lombardo Anime Doug Erholtz |affiliation = Grupo Joestar Passione Pandilla de Bucciarati}} es un personaje principal de la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. También ocupa un papel clave en la Parte 5: Vento Aureo Durante Stardust Crusaders, Polnareff viaja junto a Jotaro y Joseph intentando encontrar al asesino de su hermana, quien resulta ser un hombre con dos manos derechas. En Vento Aureo desempeña un papel mas secundario ayudando en la batalla contra Diavolo. Apariencia Polnareff es un hombre de altura superior a la media y con un cuerpo musculado. usa su cabello peinado hacia arriba, pasando su cabeza en una linea recta.También usa unos pendientes en forma de corazón partido (roto).Sus ojos son azules y su piel es blanca. Stardust Crusaders: Polnareff lleva una camiseta negra sin mangas, hecha a medida; sin hombro, excepto por una correa que va desde su pecho por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Vento Aureo: Polnareff se enfrentó a Diavolo antes de los sucesos de la quinta parte; encuentro que lo dejó con heridas sumamente graves perdiendo un brazo, las piernas y la visión de un ojo cuya herida oculta discretamente con un parche transparente. Su brazo amputado fue adherido con una prótesis y sus piernas amputadas fueron reemplazadas con otras prótesis mecánicas entregadas al parecer por la Fundación Speedwagon. A raíz de la grave lesión sufrida al caer del acantilado, Polnareff está postrado en una silla de ruedas. Personalidad Polnareff es un francés presumido pero honorable y bien intencionado. El rasgo más definitorio de Polnareff es su honor. En su primera aparición se dedica a explicar su habilidad y luchar contra su adversario Avdol en un terreno más adecuado para este último. La adopción de una mentalidad caballeresca, Polnareff se niega a huir de una pelea o utilizar tácticas deshonrosas, a pesar de que puede ser persuadido. De hecho, estuvo un poco alegre de ver a Chaka desafiarlo directamente. Polnareff es también muy ansioso de vengar a sus seres queridos caídos, por ejemplo, viajando por el mundo para buscar al que mató a su hermana Sherry. Del mismo modo, Polnareff sale como arrogante, de confrontación y puede ser bastante impulsivo. Él está muy orgulloso de su Silver Chariot, con razón ya que entrenó duro con el, pero su exceso de confianza por desgracia significa que es poco adecuado para combatir a los usuarios de stands cobardes en su camino, ya que no espera que sus movimientos lo lleven a un número de posiciones desventajosas, en particular contra el Emperor de Hol Horse o Anubis. Polnareff tiene problemas para ver sus propias faltas, y piensa que él es el mejor. No es inusual para Polnareff discutir con sus compañeros o ignorar a varias personas que conoce. También mantuvo inicialmente una visión pobre de Avdol. Del mismo modo Polnareff ataco a Iggy en su primer encuentro. Polnareff es también el miembro menos serio del grupo. Él es quizás el que une a la mayoría de sus compañeros, casualmente bromeando con Kakyoin, Joseph e incluso Jotaro. Siendo muy extrovertido, no tiene problemas para expresar alegría o tristeza, por lo tanto es el más compasivo del grupo, siendo el que llora a sus compañeros abiertamente. Este rasgo empujó a los otros miembros del grupo de Joestar a no revelar que Avdol no habia muerto y que se estaba recuperando. Polnareff se distrae con facilidad y se encuentra en varias ocasiones una manera de aligerar el ambiente, por ejemplo, una broma en lenguaje de signos con Kakyoin mientras que el submarino se estaba hundiendo y estar dispuesto a probar un alimento para bebés en casa de Joseph. Polnareff se jacta de ser un mujeriego. Esto es en parte debido a tener un narcisismo leve, generalmente, se considera a sí mismo un hombre guapo y su motivo de orgullo es su cabello. La buena apariencia de una mujer es suficientes para distraer la atención de incluso los temas más graves, lo que lleva a Joseph a pensar que Polnareff piensa con su entrepierna. De hecho, desde niño ya estaba encantado de bañarse con una mujer hermosa, eso se demuestra cuando Alessi lo convierte en un niño de nuevo . Por lo general, es un luchador muy perceptivo, pudo ser capaz de descubrir a Devo, Chaka y Alessi, pero parece ser incapaz de pensar que una mujer podría ser malvada, al igual que con Nena y Enya. Polnareff es muy amable con las mujeres, dando consejos de amor a Nena y tratando de enlazar con Enya (aunque involuntariamente la enfurecía). Como un hombre "sofisticado", Polnareff no puede soportar lugares sucios, especialmente los baños sucios. Curiosamente, los mejores amigos de Polnareff durante el transcurso de la serie son Avdol e Iggy, pero cuando se conocieron ninguno de los tres se llevaban bien, De hecho, ningún personaje llora la muerte de sus compañeros, como lo hace Polnareff, y ningún otro personaje es tan dedicado a vengarlos. En Vento Aureo, Polnareff ha madurado considerablemente y se ha convertido en una persona seria y enfocada. Su experiencia le permite ofrecer consejos muy necesarios para Giorno y la lucha de los otros en contra de Diavolo. Habilidades Stand El Stand humanoide de Polnareff es Silver Chariot, uno de los más rápidos de todos; utilizando un estoque en una ofensiva flexible y mortal. En Vento Aureo, Polnareff desarrolla a Chariot Requiem, un Stand capaz de manipular las almas, con el toque de la Flecha; y más tarde se vuelve sostenido por el de Coco Jumbo, Mr.President. Polnareff es un usuario de Stand experimentado y es particularmente competentes en usar a su Stand físicamente. También es un luchador muy perceptivo, y su experiencia le permitió ser capaz de averiguar los puntos débiles de Cream y el poder de King Crimson, elaborando un contraataque para su cancelación de tiempo. Personal Esgrima: El entrenamiento de Polnareff con Silver Chariot y un comentario improvisado sobre la postura amateur de la espada que Chaka demuestra, sugieren que el propio Polnareff es un habilidoso espadachín. Su habilidad se demuestra un poco cuando, después de haber sido poseído por Anubis, fue capaz de superar nada menos que a Star Platinum. Hackear: Después de haber sido derrotado por Diavolo, Polnareff se ocultó y desarrollado habilidades hacker, lo que le permite vigilar a numerosas bases de datos policiales de manera desapercibida y comunicarse sin ser detectado por Passione con su Pandilla de Bucciarati. Relaciones Familia * Sherry Polnareff: No se ha demostrado mucho de su relación. Sin embargo, es bastante obvio que la amaba mucho. Pasó años entrenando su Silver Chariot y pasó tres años buscando al hombre que violó y asesinó a su hermana que era J. Geil. También llevaba una foto de ella donde quiera que fuera. Se demuestra en secuencias retrospectivas que él cuidó de ella desde que ella era joven y estaba particularmente cerca de ella, especialmente desde que su madre murió cuando él tenía tres años. Cuando el Judgement de Cameo afirmó ser un genio, Polnareff le hizo traer de vuelta a su hermana muerta y cuando ella estaba a punto de matarlo, inicialmente no podía pelear porque pensaba que era su hermana. Aliados/Amigos * Muhammad Avdol: Posiblemente su mejor amigo durante todo el viaje, Polnareff inicialmente se encontró con el adivino bajo el control de Dio (ya que tenía un capullo de carne en la cabeza) y lo desafió a una batalla. Avdol reconoció su alma caballeresca y Polnareff fue salvado posteriormente. Inicialmente, Polnareff también pensó menos en Avdol cuando supo que corrió de Dio en lugar de enfrentarse a él, pero el "sacrificio" de Avdol mejoró considerablemente su visión de él. Después de Avdol reveló que estaba vivo, los dos se hicieron grandes amigos a pesar de su temperamento contrario. De hecho, un tema recurrente para Avdol era que a menudo tenía que salvar a Polnareff del peligro, como con J. Geil y Hol Horse, Cameo con su Stand Judgement y ademas Cream. Durante las dos muertes de Avdol, Polnareff lloró profundamente la pérdida de su compañero, y trató de desear el regreso de Avdol al Jundgment. * Iggy: Los dos inicialmente no se llevaron bien desde que Polnareff lo despertó después de un vuelo lleno de baches. Polnareff no le gustaba la actitud arrogante y degradante de Iggy y lo trataba como antagonista con frecuencia, haciendo que Polnareff fuera el blanco más común de Iggy cuando se trataba de ser mordido y "pedearlo". A pesar de esto, durante su lucha contra Cream, Iggy se sacrificó para salvar a Polnareff. Polnareff profundamente lloró su sacrificio, admitiendo que inicialmente pensó que Iggy era un obstinado, pero llegó a amar lo terco que era y cómo no se acercó a los humanos porque mostraba lo orgulloso que estaba, y fue esta determinación lo que le permitió Para vencer a Cream. * Noriaki Kakyoin: Los dos eran buenos amigos y aunque no estaban tan cerca de él como lo era con Avdol, los dos se cuidaron mucho y trabajaron bien juntos en batallas, como la batalla de Polnareff con J. Geil y cuando Joseph fue infectado por Lovers, Kakyoin y Polnareff trabajaron juntos para derrotarlo. Los dos tuvieron una breve ruptura cuando Mannish Boy atacó al grupo con Death Thirteen y Polnareff no creyó a Kakyoin cuando dijo que el bebé era el usuario del stand, creyendo que el viaje había afectado a Kakyoin y lo había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, al enterarse de que Kakyoin tenía razón, se disculpó genuina-mente y los dos se han llevado bien desde entonces. Por ejemplo, cuando los dos estaban en un submarino hundido, los dos todavía eran capaces de bromear unos con otros y hacer un apretón de manos varonil. Al final de su viaje, Polnareff lloró a sus compañeros, incluyendo a Kakyoin. * Jotaro Kujo: Polnareff y Jotaro estaban muy cerca, su amistad era una de las pocas relaciones por las que Jotaro mostraba gestos abiertos de amistad, como reconfortar a Polnareff cuando rechazaba un posible interés amoroso y un abrazo de despedida con lágrimas. Cuando llegaron a Egipto, el alegre temperamento de Polnareff logró que Jotaro lo apreciara. Ambos se respetan como usuarios de Stand, Jotaro considerando a Silver Chariot lo suficientemente peligroso para que no tenga que contenerse en una pelea. Polnareff y Jotaro desarrollaron el hábito de pegarse el uno al otro, y Jotaro se puso en riesgo de salvarlo de Anubis y DIO. Se desconoce si Jotaro se enteró del destino de Polnareff después de los acontecimientos de la parte 5. * Joseph Joestar: Los dos se llevaron bien con Polnareff respetando los poderes y la autoridad de Joseph y Joseph de la misma forma respetando las habilidades de Polnareff con Silver Chariot. Mientras Polanreff tenía la menor interacción con Joseph, era evidente que los dos se llevaban bien, como bromear entre sí durante los arcos de la Death 13 y los hermanos Oingo y Boingo. Joseph tendía a quejarse de que Polnareff pensaba demasiado en su entrepierna y bromeaba demasiado, mientras que Polnareff veía a Joseph como a veces tonto y propenso a los accidentes (como el accidente de avión y cuando intentaba montar un camello en el arco del Sol). Sin embargo, Polnareff estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Joseph cuando fue atacado por Lovers y Joseph le ofreció a Polnareff la oportunidad de venir a vivir con él en Estados Unidos, ya que sabía que Polnareff no tenía a nadie más en Francia. Aunque Polnareff declinó en última instancia, estaba agradecido de que Joseph le ofreciera la oportunidad y le ofreciera una lágrima de despedida. No se sabe si Joseph se enteró del destino de Polnareff después de los acontecimientos de la parte 5. * Malèna: Una mujer amable que Polnareff se encontró cuando fue rejuvenecido por Alessi. Ella vio que estaba herido y lo llevó a su casa para cuidar de sus heridas y limpiarlo. A pesar de ser un niño, estaba emocionado cuando lo bañó debido a su belleza y la intimidad compartida. Cuando ella fue convertida en feto por Alessi, Polnareff lo derrotó para que ella volviera a la normalidad. Cuando le preguntó dónde estaba el niño que veía, en lugar de coquetear con ella, fingió no saber porque no quería ponerla en peligro. Es evidente que Polnareff desarrolló sentimientos genuinos por ella. * Pandilla de Bucciarati: Polnareff primero oyó hablar de la cuadrilla de Bucciarati cuando buscaba en las bases de datos de la policía para identificar a Diavolo. Eligió confiar en su justicia y quiso darles la Flecha para poder vencer a Diavolo, cooperando plenamente desde el principio con ellos. Durante la pelea final, Polnareff actuó como una voz de la razón durante el caos que Chariot Requiem y King Crimson estaban produciendo entre el grupo. Finalmente Polnareff optó por permanecer cerca de Giorno Giovanna y se le confió la Flecha dentro de Mr.President. Enemigos * J. Geil: Como el hombre que violó y mató a su hermana, Polnareff odió grandemente J. Geil. Polnareff finalmente consiguió su venganza cuando tuvo a Silver Chariot en varias ocasiones apuñalar a J.Geil, matándolo. * Devo: Polnareff y Devo se encontraron como enemigos, y mientras Polnareff pensaba poco de Devo desde que era un pobre luchador, el chamán creció hasta odiar a Polnareff después de que Silver Chariot lo lastimara, alimentando el poder de Ebony Devil. Polnareff se vengó más tarde al matar a Devo. * Anubis: Anubis fue uno de los muchos asesinos enviados por Dio para matar al grupo. Originalmente Polnareff pensó que Anubis era sólo una espada, pero se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando lo poseía. * Vanilla Ice: Jean Pierre odiaba a Ice por los asesinatos de Avdol e Iggy. Polnareff vengó a Avdol e Iggy apuñalando Vanilla Ice en la cara y forzándolo a la luz del sol. * Alessi: Originalmente Polnareff vio a Alessi como otro enemigo, pero después de que cambió a Polnareff en un niño y trató de matar a Malèna, Polnareff creció hasta despreciar a Alessi. Después de convertirse en un adulto, Polnareff golpeó a Alessi junto con Jotaro. * DIO: Al igual que Kakyoin, también conoció a DIO y fue puesto bajo su control. Después de que Jotaro le retirara la Espora, Polnareff decidió unirse al equipo, aunque al principio por sus propios objetivos, como Polnareff teorizó que DIO sabría dónde estaría el asesino de su hermana . Incluso después de haber vengado la muerte de su hermana, Polnareff decidió quedarse con el grupo para derrotar a DIO. Después de las muertes tanto de Avdol como de Iggy, Polnareff prometió derrotar a DIO sin importar qué. * Diavolo: Polnareff investigó a Diavolo en Italia, pero sólo tomó la medida completa de la peligrosidad de Diavolo durante un choque después del cual fue dejado para muerto y milagrosamente sobrevivió. Sabiendo que no podía enfrentar a Diavolo y a Passione solo, y aislado de sus aliados, se quedó quieto y esperó una oportunidad. Durante los momentos finales de Vento Aureo, Polnareff demostró que no subestimó a Diavolo un poco y aconsejó a la Pandilla de Bucciarati. Sinopsis Trasfondo Polnareff nació en la campiña francesa ya con su Stand, aunque él no se daría cuenta de ello hasta algún tiempo después. Su madre murió cuando él era todavía joven, dejándolo como un niño muy solitario. Esto se agrava cuando, tres años antes de los eventos de la Parte 3, su hermana fue emboscada, violada y asesinada por J. Geil, lo que provocó el deseo de Polnareff de buscar venganza. Posteriormente, Polnareff entrena constantemente con su Stand para vengar a su hermana y matar a J. Geil. Sus poderes de Stand llamaron la atención de DIO, que lo atrajo usando el Stand de Jonathan y después lo sometió a un lavado de cerebro. Stardust Crusaders (1986-1988) Silver Chariot Bajo la influencia de DIO, Polnareff atacó al Grupo Joestar en Hong Kong. Fue confrontado por Avdol y derrotado después de algunas dificultades. Mientras Polnareff reconocía su derrota, Jotaro percibió las Esporas de DIO en la frente del hombre y removió el implante. Posteriormente, Polnareff se unió al Grupo Joestar en su búsqueda de destruir a DIO, con su objetivo último siendo encontrar al asesino de su hermana. The Devil Durante el viaje Polnareff es a menudo descuidado, cayendo víctima de sus enemigos múltiples veces. En uno de estos momentos fue atacado por Devo, pero logró hacerse cargo del enemigo. Emperor y Hanged Man Él consiguió su tiro en J. Geil, el asesino de su hermana, y vengó con éxito su muerte. Desafortunadamente, durante la batalla contra J. Geil y su compañero Hol Horse, Avdol fue aparentemente asesinado, salvando la vida de Polnareff. La muerte de Avdol le pesaba mucho. Empress En un momento, Polnareff se sintió atraída por Nena, creyendo que era una mujer engañada por Hol Horse, hasta que Joseph logró derrotar a su Stand. Wheel of Fortune Polnareff casi se estrella su coche cuando es engañado por ZZ. Justice Se hace amigo de Enya Geil, sin darse cuenta de que estaba fingiendo ser amable para vengar a su hijo J. Geil, hasta que lo atacó con Justice . Lovers Polnareff fue de gran ayuda contra Steely Dan, ayudando a Kakyoin a liberar a Joseph del Stand Lovers. Death Thirteen Polnareff fue más tarde casi asesinado por el Stand Death Thirteen de Mannish Boy, pero fue salvado por Kakyoin en el último momento. Judgement También fue engañado por Cameo y su Stand Judgement en el deseo de su hermana Sherry y Avdol de devolverlos a la vida. Estas copias atacaron a Polnareff como golems de arcilla, pero el verdadero Avdol reapareció y lo salvó, después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de Hol Horse. High Priestess Después de la derrota de Midler, él, como un mujeriego, decide echarle un vistazo, pero lo lamenta después de notar que sus dientes fueron eliminados. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (novela), cap. 1 (Capítulo 1: Viaje de una sola vez desde el desierto al infierno) :La siguiente información se deriva de la novela ligera que no fue escrita por Araki. Como tal, puede o no puede ser considerada canon. Polnareff fue el que derrotó a Michal, el portador de Dark Mirage. Cuando finalmente descubrió su ubicación, tenía miedo de lastimar a la mujer debido a su política de no lastimar a las mujeres, aunque fuera un enemigo. Para no herir a Michal, Polnareff terminó la batalla con un solo golpe con la espalda de la espada de Silver Chariot, golpeándola. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (novela), cap. 2 (Capítulo 2: La Lápida de la Arena Rojo-Caliente) :La siguiente información se deriva de la novela ligera que no fue escrita por Araki. Como tal, puede o no puede ser considerada canon. Polnareff es derrotado por el Escriba Ani, quien cree que está muerto y deja su cuerpo solo. Polnareff regresa para ayudar a sus amigos contra el enemigo, con éxito dañando a su Stand Ptah cooperando junto con Joseph. 'Dios Khnum' Oingo y 'Dios Tohth' Boingo Polnareff sin querer ayudó al grupo contra el plan de bomba naranja de Oingo. Seguía pidiendo a Oingo que hiciera cosas que sólo Jotaro sabía, volviendo al enemigo más y más nervioso con la posibilidad de que ellos descubrir su identidad real. Dios Anubis Después de luchar contra los controlados Chaka y Khan, Polnareff fue poseído por Anubis, una vez más bajo el control de DIO, pero fue liberado por Jotaro por segunda vez. ''Dios Sethan' Alessi En Luxor, es rejuvenecido hasta los primeros años de su niñez por Alessi y su Stand Sethan. Después se hace amigo de Malèna una mujer, que fue amable con él cuando se convirtió en un niño y la defendió cuando Alessi la convirtió en un feto. Más tarde, con la ayuda de Jotaro, golpeó a Alessi con una pulpa. D'Arby el Apostador Polnareff desafía a Daniel J. D'Arby a un juego de azar y apuesta su alma, pero pierde gracias al gato de Daniel y es salvo por Jotaro una vez más. Hol Horse y Boingo Polnareff volvió a caer víctima de Hol Horse, que lo mantuvo a punta de pistola y siguió las extrañas predicciones de Tohth antes de que lo golpearan contra él. El espíritu del vacío, Vanilla Ice Durante la invasión de la Mansión de DIO, Polnareff fue advertido por Avdol que tendría que tener cuidado, porque sus amigos no podían salvarlo de nuevo. Polnareff está de acuerdo, pero casi es asesinado por Vanilla Ice y ahorrado al precio de la vida de dos amigos. Tanto Avdol como Iggy murieron en la batalla contra Cream, este último protegiendo a Polnareff hasta el final. Para vengarlos, Polnareff expone a Vanilla Ice a la luz del sol, finalmente matándolo. El Mundo de DIO Polnareff se convierte en el primero en enfrentarse a DIO. Más tarde, pincha la cabeza de DIO mientras se prepara para cortar la cabeza de Jotaro. Sin embargo, como no aplicó suficiente fuerza, no logró matar a DIO. DIO aprovechó esta oportunidad para atacar a Polnareff, golpeándolo herido e inconsciente. Antes de que DIO pudiera cortarle la cabeza, Jotaro salvó a Polnareff desviando la atención de DIO hacia él (Jotaro pretendía estar muerto pero movió los dedos para que DIO se preguntara si Jotaro murió o no). El viaje lejano termina Después de la derrota final de DIO, Polnareff se separó con lágrimas con Jotaro y Joseph, recordando a los tres amigos que habían muerto en su viaje. Vento Aureo (2001) Antes de los acontecimientos de Vento Aureo, Polnareff intentó y no pudo asesinar a Diavolo. Fue arrojado de un acantilado y sufrió lesiones graves, incluyendo la pérdida de uno de sus ojos y el uso de sus piernas. Debido a su supervivencia, Polnareff fue considerado como la mayor amenaza para Diavolo. ¡Pronto! En la línea Un confiado Polnareff, lisiado y en una silla de ruedas, se encontró con la Pandilla de Bucciarati a través de internet diciéndole que lo visitara en Roma. Una breve retrospectiva En algún lugar cerca del final de Vento Aureo, se encontró con Doppio acompañando a Bucciarati moribundo, sin embargo no sabía que el chico era secretamente Diavolo. Le llamaron Diavolo (2) Polnareff fue tomado por sorpresa e intentó sacar la flecha de Diavolo. Antes de la flecha Polnareff fue gravemente herido por King Crimson, pero no antes de usar la flecha en su propio Stand. Muere poco después. El Requiem se toca silenciosamente Cuando su cuerpo murió, dejó Chariot Requiem como un loco Stand sin dirección. El cambio de cuerpo resultante puso su alma dentro de Coco Jumbo. Esclavos durmientes (5) Después de que todas las almas se pusieron en el cuerpo apropiado, Polnareff mantuvo su lugar dentro de Coco Jumbo. Afirmó que podía hacer esto debido a lo potente que era el Stand de Coco Jumbo , ya que permitía que su espíritu permaneciera. Se presume que Polnareff pasa sus días en Passione como el consigliere del nuevo jefe Giorno Giovanna. Videojuegos Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin (FC) Polnareff aparece como un personaje de apoyo durante JoJo's Bizarre Adventure parte del juego. Él no lucha, sino que puede guiar al jugador a las condiciones que deben hacerse para terminar esa parte. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) Polnareff aparece en el título de la plataforma Super Famicom como uno de los seis personajes principales disponibles junto con los otros cinco protagonistas de Stardust Crusaders. La mayoría de los ataques de Polnareff lo incluyen usando a Silver Chariot para atacar al enemigo. Cult Jump (GB) Polnareff aparece como uno de los diez personajes de la franquicia JoJo's Bizarre Adventure incluidos en el videojuego. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PSX/DC) Conveniente como un personaje de carga, Polnareff puede encadenar ataques ofensivos para formar un patrón sumamente imparable. Su movimiento "Million Spits" posee buena fuerza. También tiene buenos combos de Stand que se pueden utilizar para configurar ataques para una ejecución de movimientos especiales o Super. Es un buen personaje para un estilo de juego de malabares. Su movimiento "Armor Takeoff" es altamente dañino y, usado con las tácticas de malabares, él puede infligir daños fácilmente en comparación con los otros personajes. Sin embargo, sus combos como la mayoría de los personajes de carga requieren una ejecución diferente, y la mayoría de ellos a veces pueden necesitar comenzar sus combos con saltos en ataques aéreos. Al sobrepasar sus ejecuciones difíciles y con dominación de la técnica de borde negativo presente en la mayoría de los videojuegos de lucha de Capcom, y la ofensiva de Polnareff puede ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta si tiene la oportunidad (especialmente con su Ataque Medio saltando que proporciona buenos saltos asertivos). También es uno de los pocos personajes capaces de controlar a distancia su Stand. Técnicas * Million Spit (Millón de ensartes): Silver Chariot apuñala hacia adelante varias veces. Mientras el Stand esta activo, el jugador puede pulsar repetidamente el botón utilizado para aumentar el numero de golpesinfligirdos. Puede realizar una versión oscura de este movimiento como Anubis Polnareff/Black Polnareff. * Raydarts: Silver Chariot se precipita hacia adelante con una puñalada. Polnareff se abre al unísono si el Stand está activo. Polnareff también hace este movimiento durante su lanzamiento básico. * Shooting Star (Estrella Fugaz): Silver Chariot vuela hasta la pared para aferrarse a esta, y luego apuñala a los enemigos. Polnareff vuela al unísono si el Stand está activo. * Piercing Needles Sentence (Sentencia de Agujas Perforadoras): Silver Chariot acuchilla hacia adelante, luego después de conectar el golpe, apuñala al enemigo tres veces y luego termina con un corte inclinado hacia arriba; todo en un combo de ataques. Puede retrasar/cargar el ataque y solo puede usarlo si el Stand está activo. * Armor Takeoff (Expulsión de la armadura): Silver Chariot acuchilla hacia arriba, luego después de lanzar al enemigo con el golpe inicial, expulsa su armadura y lo asalta en múltiples direcciones en el aire mientras caen hacia abajo. Es un movimiento super de Nivel 1. * Last Shot (Último disparo): Silver Chariot dispara la cuchilla de su estoque en el estilo de un dardo que rebota alrededor de la pantalla a altas velocidades. Los botones utilizado en este combo dependen de la trayectoria hacia la que el dardo vuela y rebotara, y puede golpear varias veces. Es un movimiento super de Nivel 1. * Silver Chariot Requiem: Silver Chariot recibe un disparo en la cabeza por una Flecha, y se transforma brevemente en su versión Requiem. Después de que la luz emitida desde el Stand engulle completamente la pantalla sin interrupción, el adversario es puesto inmediatamente a dormir. Es un movimiento super de Nivel 3. Debido a que el videojuego se estrenó al mismo tiempo que el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998), su tema musical tiene una similitud audible con el de Strider Hiryu, un detalle que ha persistido entre los fans hasta el día de hoy. Incluso su movimiento "Armor Takeoff" también se compara frecuentemente con el movimiento Hyper Combo "Ragnarok" de Hiryu. Black Polnareff Esta versión es Polnareff poseído por el Stand Anubis después de desenvainar accidentalmente la espada que contiene a dicho Stand. Esta versión de Polnareff es más agresiva como resultado en cuanto a su jugabilidad. Como si Polnareff no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para la ofensiva, Black Polnareff es incluso mejor. Su mayor velocidad le da un buen estilo de juego de confusión. A pesar de la pérdida de un Stand activo, sus movimientos compensan esto de sobra - todos sus ataques especiales y la mayoría de sus movimientos súper pueden ser encadenados a partir de ataques básicos. Mientras que esto lo convierte en un personaje de rango cercano, el daño que inflige bien vale el esfuerzo. Además, adquieres las propiedades de cualquier de los personajes que esgrimen a Anubis: la capacidad de recordar los ataques. Al igual que "Incomplete The World" de Shadow Dio, su botón de Stand invoca a Dark Silver Chariot para atacar brevemente, lo que le permite crear increíbles combinaciones de pinchazos retrasados y trampas de frames. Técnicas * Chariot's Split (Ensarte de Chariot): Una versión oscura del movimiento "Million Split" que inflije una cantidad fija de golpes, pero ahora permite a Polnareff moverse libremente después de invocar a Silver Chariot. * Kirenzan (Oni Chain Slash): Una de las técnicas originales de Chaka. También conocido como Anubis Rush. Polnareff ataca con la espada Anubis, y es capaz de seguir con el ataque de brazo de Silver Chariot apuñalando hacia abajo al unísono con el brazo de Polnareff o aplastar el pomo de su empuñadura contra el adversario a través de un golpe por encima de la cabeza. * Tatsujin no Nitouryuu (Estilo experto de dos cuchillas): Silver Chariot es llamado para atacar hacia adelante con un giro de espada. El gira su espada, la espada de Anubis, o ambas en sucesión. * Oboe TA! (¡MEMORIZADO!): Un contraataque, y una de las técnicas originales de Chaka. Polnareff sostiene la espada hacia abajo en un agarre hacia atrás, y si logra golpear mientras lo hace, aparece Silver Chariot y lanza-tajea al enemigo hacia arriba y a lo lejos. Para cada movimiento contrarrestado, Polnareff memorizará el ataque, y puede contrarrestarlo automáticamente si normalmente bloquea dicho movimiento memorizado. * Dame Oshi Iu Yatsuda! (¡Asegurarse de que el compañero lo dice!): Silver Chariot realiza la cuchillada inicial para su movimiento "Armor Takeoff". En caso de que se el golpe conecte, Silver Chariot rápidamente apuñalara al enemigo hacia adelante mientras cae de nuevo hacia abajo, entonces hace una estocada final con la espada Anubis. La espada vuelve a las manos de Polnareff después del ataque. Es un movimiento super de Nivel 1. * Zettai ni Maken no Da! (¡Una derrota absoluta!): Después de una breve pausa de activación del ataque, Silver Chariot se precipita hacia adelante con un Raydarts. En caso de que se conecte, Polnareff continua, con una carrera hacia adelante a través del enemigo con la espada en mano, y dividirá la pantalla horizontalmente. La puesta en marcha de este movimiento tiene un gran periodo de invencibilidad, por lo que es una fuerte herramienta de castigo. Es un movimiento super de Nivel 1. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze (PS2) Polnareff hace su tercer aparición como personaje disponible en este videojuego para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 2. Basado en su aparición en la Parte 5, Polnareff esta disponible en el Capítulo 19 de Super Story, enfrentando a Diavolo. En una silla de ruedas, Polnareff puede moverse libremente por el escenario más rápido que los otros personajes. Si Silver Chariot está activado, Polnareff siempre se moverá alrededor del enemigo objetivo. La mayoría de sus movimientos consisten en Silver Chariot usando su estoque para atacar, como Silver Chariot disparando su hoja y su barrera de esgrima como un movimiento cargado. Cuando Polnareff recibe un fuerte golpe de Diavolo, será derribado, requiriendo que Silver Chariot lo recoja. Esto significa que Polnareff está completamente indefensa si se produce un descanso. Polnareff también está disponible para jugar en algunas batallas de Extra Story como Ghiaccio y "El Jefe" batallas. Su tema musical es también una versión orquestada de su tema anterior de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Jump Super Stars (DS) Polnareff aparece como parte del Movimiento Especial de 5-Koma de Jotaro. Donde ambos Star Platinum y Silver Chariot golpean y cortan cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino, gritando con sus gritos de batalla "ORAORAORA !!!" y "HORAHORAHORA !!!" (similar a como Jotaro y Polnareff acabaron con Alessi). Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Polnareff regresa como el Ataque Especial de 5-Koma de Jotaro. Esta vez Polnareff también aparece en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure World Intro junto con los otros Stardust Crusaders. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Polnareff es uno de los nueve personajes de la Parte 3 del videojuego, y estuvo entre el segundo lote de personajes confirmados junto con Kakyoin, Giorno y Mista. La mayoría de sus ataques son similares a los del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future desarrollado por Capcom. Como uno de la gran mayoría de los personajes disponibles en el videojuego con el estilo de lucha "Stand", Polnareff puede activar/desactivar a Silver Chariot, cambiar conjuntos de movimientos, así como tener acceso a la capacidad de Stand Rush que regresa del videojuego anterior de Capcom, pudiendo atacar en conjunto con su Stand. * Throw - Move and I'll skewer you! (Lanzar - ¡Te mueves y te espetare!): Silver Chariot golpea al adversario con su mano libre, antes de golpear con fuerza con la parte posterior de su espada, enviándolos contra suelo. Mientras Silver Chariot está inactivo: * Sand Kick: Polnareff patea al adversario. Las habilidades de Polnareff se pueden realizar inmediatamente después de este movimiento (combinable). * Start packing for hell! (¡Empieza a empacar para el infierno!): Polnareff convoca a Silver Chariot para volar hacia el adversario y los corta con un golpe de la espada. Este movimiento tiene dos seguimientos (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). ** You have good sense! (¡Tienes un buen sentido!): Silver Chariot instantáneamente se aleja del adversario. Este movimiento puede ser usado cuando un adversario está a punto de golpear a Silver Chariot o Polnareff indefenso a fin de concederle el tiempo necesario para bloquear/esquivar, o de alguna manera engañarlos para que bajen la guardia. ** You miserable cur! (¡Tú, miserable canalla!): Silver Chariot continúa su ataque apuñalando repetidamente al adversario y derribándoles. Este movimiento también se puede utilizar como un seguimiento del movimiento "You have good sense!". Esta habilidad puede iniciar el modo Rush (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * Kiss my sword! (¡Besa mi espada!): Este movimiento sólo se puede utilizar en mitad del aire. Polnareff convoca a Silver Chariot para pegar al adversario mientras vuelan hacia ellos en un ángulo hacia abajo (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * Slices and dices!: Polnareff convoca a Silver Chariot para infligir un gran tajo hacia abajo de su estoque, golpeando al adversario lo suficientemente fuerte como para que rebote. Este movimiento puede reflejar proyectiles que no sean de Heart Heat Attack/Great Heat Attack, pero en un grado mucho menor en comparación con el movimiento "Reap as you sow!" (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * My secret weapon! (Mi arma secreta!): Polnareff invoca a Silver Chariot para disparar la cuchilla de su espada al adversario como un proyectil, derribándolos. La cuchilla también rebotará en el suelo, enviándola hacia arriba y permitiendo que actúe como un movimiento anti-aéreo. Mientras Silver Chariot está activo: * I'll cut you up! (¡Te voy a cortar!): Silver Chariot oscila su espada hacia abajo en un ataque medio retrasado que no se puede bloquear si el adversario se agacha. Las habilidades de Polnareff se pueden realizar inmediatamente después de este movimiento (combinable). * You shall be shish kabob! (¡Serás shish kabob!): Silver Chariot apuñala su espada hacia adelante en un estoque de esgrima, y si golpea, el Stand se acerca y rápidamente apuñala al oponente antes de derribarlos. * Cuts everywhere else! (¡Cortes por todos lados!): Silver Chariot esgrime su estoque en movimientos rápidas y salvajes, y luego se balancea. Dependiendo del botón de ataque pulsado, el número de golpes se altera, con el botón de Ataque Fuerte añadiendo el efecto de enviar al adversario volando en el golpe final. Esta habilidad puede iniciar el Modo Rush y es una habilidad de Stand Rush de la que Polnareff puede desconectarse para atacar al adversario mientras se está ejecutando. * Hurry up and die! (¡Date prisa y muere!): Polnareff salta sobre el adversario y Silver Chariot los apuñala por encima. El adversario queda retorciéndose en el suelo si tiene éxito. Este movimiento es un ataque intermedio que no se puede bloquear si el adversario se agacha y no se puede cancelar una vez que Polnareff lo inicia. Si el movimiento "Off comes the armor!" está en efecto, el movimiento en cambio bajara al adversario (combinable). * Reap as you sow! (¡Cosechas lo que siembras!): Silver Chariot gira su espada en un círculo dos veces. Se trata de un ataque que no inflige mucho daño, pero cuenta doble como un movimiento antiaéreo y puede reflejar proyectiles que no sean de Heart Heat Attack/Great Heat Attack (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). El movimiento Heart Heat Attack de Polnareff es "Off comes the armor!" (¡Expulsión de la armadura!"), que permite a Silver Chariot deshacerse de su armadura, que lo hace más rápido y le permite infligir golpes múltiples en un solo ataque, lo que resulta en un mayores daños totales. Su movimiento Great Heat Attack se puede utilizar mientras que el efecto esta activo si él tiene bastante, pero no se altera de ninguna manera. El efecto del movimiento Heart Heat Attack durará hasta que se consuma el stock. Su movimiento Great Heat Attack es "Seems I intimidate you, non?" (¿Parece que te intimido, no?), donde Silver Chariot se mueve hacia adelante en una gran puñalada de esgrima. Si este conecta, Silver Chariot los golpeará nuevamente en el aire antes de despojarse de su armadura. El Stand produce "clones" a medida que procede a asaltar al adversario desde cualquier dirección con una velocidad lo suficientemente grande como para que parezca que están siendo atacados por un grupo. Silver Chariot luego rodea a Polnareff y se "fusiona" con sus clones, terminando con un último y poderoso golpe que atraviesa al adversario. Además de todo el plantel de la Parte 3, Polnareff también tiene secuencias de introducción especiales contra casi todo el plantel de la Parte 5 (excepto Fugo). La mayoría de ellos expresan su sorpresa al ver a un Polnareff más joven y perfectamente deambulatorio, aunque este no los reconoce, en cambio estando dispuesto a luchar contra el enemigo o al usuario presente, o enojado preguntándoles quiénes son (debido a que el plantel de la Parte 5 solo conocieron al Polnareff tuerto y parapléjico de su época, mientras que su versión disponible en este videojuego se basa naturalmente en su encarnación de la Parte 3). Contra Diavolo, los dos pronunciaran los mismos diálogos que utilizaron en la secuencia retrospectiva de la Parte 5, donde Polnareff se percata de cómo funcionan los poderes de King Crimson, como una recreación de su primer combate. Notablemente durante su secuencia de introducción contra Mista, Polnareff se preguntará si su Stand es el mismo que el de Hol Horse. Polnareff también tiene dos trajes alternativos, siendo el primero el traje que usó durante su secuencia retrospectiva (el primero donde conoció a DIO por primera vez) y el segundo, inspirado en su atuendo de los materiales de promoción para el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: The Animation - Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Polnareff aparece como uno de los varios personajes de la Parte 3 que poseen un Metal Stiker. Su movimiento FINISH hace que aparezca Silver Chariot y ataca al adversario derrotado con su espada varias veces. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Polnareff fue confirmado para este videojuego junto a Hol Horse. Como usuario de Stand, Polnareff es uno de los muchos personajes con habilidades tremendamente variadas que le otorgan un carácter único en batalla. *'Style Action - Off comes the armor!': Silver Chariot se despoja de su armadura, volviéndose más rápido y permitiéndole triplicar los golpes que realiza en la mayoría de sus ataques, lo que provoca un aumento en el daño total. El único inconveniente es que el Stand en sí recibirá más daños. Esta Style Action solo se puede activar cuando el indicador de resistencia de Polnareff está repleto. *'Sharp intuition!': Silver Chariot esgrime rápidamente su estoque y Polnareff se lanza hacia atrás en el aire, lo que le permite evadir por poco los posibles ataques mientras inflige una pequeña cantidad de daño. El salto en sí puede ser cancelado en el movimiento "My secret weapon!" o cualquier otro ataque aéreo. *'You miserable cur!': Silver Chariot ataca apuñalando rápidamente hasta once veces mientras avanza hacia adelante, con el último golpe lanzando a los oponentes volando. *'My secret weapon!': Silver Chariot dispara la cuchilla de su estoque como un proyectil, dejando a los adversarios retorciendose. Si falla su objetivo, la cuchilla también rebota en el suelo y las paredes hasta cinco veces en diversos intentos de golpear una vez más. *'Right back at you!': Silver Chariot gira su estoque, usándolo como escudo. El siguiente ataque de un adversario se refleja en este, y esta habilidad también es capaz de reflejar proyectiles. *'EX - My secret weapon!': Aumentan la velocidad y el daño de la cuchilla. *'EX - You miserable cur!': El ataque inflige otros tres golpes adicionales y se puede cancelar en varias habilidades, ataques y saltos. Si la versión normal de "You miserable cur!" se usa durante el ataque, Silver Chariot hará la transición a la habilidad sin volver primero a Polnareff, aumentando el alcance efectivo del ataque. JoJolities *'Off comes the armor!': Polnareff debe usar su Style Action. (200 puntos) *'Not even Jotaro knows about Chariot's secret weapon!': Polnareff debe conectar "My secret weapon!" dos veces. (200 puntos) *'I will banish you to the abyss of despair': Polnareff debe Retirar a un adversario. (300 puntos) *'Back to hell with you!': Polnareff debe realizar un Dual Combo Finish. (500 puntos) *'I'll leave the rest up to the guy down below': Polnareff debe lograr un conteo de golpes colectivo de 300. (800 puntos) Dual Heat Attacks *Solo - I believe you just shivered: Funciona igual que el del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. *Con Jotaro - Let's put the final nail in the coffin: Polnareff y Jotaro convocan a Silver Chariot y Star Platinum para turnarse para atacar al adversario. Star Platinum sigue con un puñetazo ascendente, y los dos comienzan a exclamar su Grito de Stand ("¡HORAHORAHORA!" y "¡ORAORAORA!") mientras apuñalan y golpean al adversario, respectivamente. Este ataque hace referencia a cómo ellos dos derrotan a Alessi en el Capítulo 209. *Con Avdol - Flame Rapier: Avdol ata al adversario con "Red Bind", luego Magician's Red prende fuego al estoque de Silver Chariot. Polnareff le da las gracias cuando Silver Chariot ataca al enemigo atrapado con su espada al rojo vivo y activa una explosión cuando la acometida termina. *Con Iggy - Mad Dance of Sand and Swords: Polnareff pide la ayuda de Iggy solo para darse la vuelta y verlo tomando una siesta; enfurecido, Polnareff ataca furiosamente al adversario con Silver Chariot y salta al aire, antes de que Iggy finalmente se una a él, ya que los dos infligen un golpe final con sus Stands atravesando. Story Mode Al final de los eventos de Stardust Crusaders, justo antes de abordar su avión de regreso a Francia, es emboscado por un Avdol e Iggy resucitados, pero sometidos bajo control mental por un lavado de cerebro. Herido pero vivo, Polnareff logró escapar y advirtió a Jotaro y a Joseph, que se encontraron con un Speedwagon desplazado en el tiempo. Después de guiar a los antiguos aliados a los tejados donde Kakyoin fue asesinado, Jotaro y Joseph derrotaron a los dos. Polnareff puede decir que Avdol e Iggy realmente fueron revividos, pero algo andaba mal con ellos. Polnareff junto con los otros dos Joestars encontró entonces a N'Doul y Kakyoin revividos, que padecían el mismo efecto que Avdol e Iggy. Polnareff se une a Jotaro para derrotar a ambos, con N'Doul derrotado y Kakyoin inconsciente. Con la ayuda de Speedwagon, los miembros restantes del tercer Grupo Joestar usan una de las partes del cadáver de San para no sólo romper Kakyoin de su control de mente, sino también utilizar otro cerca para viajar a través de la línea de tiempo y recuperar a sus aliados caídos. Durante el arco argumental de Vento Aureo, Polnareff, junto con Kakyoin y Joseph, se separaron de Jotaro y Speedwagon, y fueron transportados a una estación de tren en Roma, Italia. Polnareff le dice a sus aliados que se pongan al día con Jotaro primero y se conozcan en la estación Polnareff se queda. Mientras esperaba a sus aliados, Polnareff encontró una tortuga llamada Mr.President caminando por la estación. Como Polnareff se reagrupó con Jotaro y Speedwagon, lo presentó a Giorno Giovanna. Giorno mismo sentía que había conocido a Polnareff antes, pero fue interrumpido por un Vanilla Ice restablecido y uno de los aliados renacidos caídos de Giorno, Bruno Bucciarati. Después de derrotar a los dos, pero no antes de que escaparan, Polnareff confirmó a Jotaro que Ice era el siervo más peligroso de DIO, ya que él era el responsable de las muertes de Avdol e Iggy. Sin embargo, Polnareff sintió algo sospechoso en Vanilla Ice, ya que seguía siendo un vampiro como DIO, pero de alguna manera puede sobrevivir a la luz del sol por alguna extraña razón. Los restantes miembros de la Pandilla de Bucciarati: Giorno, Guido Mista, Trish Una y recientemente revivió a Narancia Ghirga reconocieron que los Polnareff que sabían habían trasladado su alma al cuerpo de Mr.President debido al reconocimiento de Giorno. También pronto se dan cuenta de que éste era su yo pasado, que en confundió a Polnareff con su reclamo, que aún no había vivido estos acontecimientos en ese momento. Los miembros restantes optan por no revelar el destino de Polnareff, fingiendo que no se reunieron todavía y lo frotaron como una broma. Una vez que se encontró la siguiente parte del cadáver, los héroes (excepto Jotaro) entraron en el cuerpo de Mr.President como Jotaro mismo los lleva a transportar a otro punto de la línea de tiempo. Transportado durante los acontecimientos de Diamond Is Unbreakable, él, Jotaro y Kakyoin son llamados por Joseph para una reunión sobre el verdadero culpable detrás de la interferencia de la línea de tiempo, y pronto descubren que el culpable era todavía DIO. Sin embargo, no saben que el DIO que vieron fue diferente y de un universo alternativo. Después de encontrarse con otros grupos Joestar en diferentes puntos de la línea de tiempo, incluso otro cronograma, así como encontrar a la DIO que fue responsable de estas extrañas interacciones, así como un encuentro con Funny Valentine, Polnareff pronto se encontró y devolvió Avdol e Iggy de nuevo a sus estados normales. Polnareff estaba contento de tenerlos de vuelta, pero su relación con Iggy seguía siendo incómoda. En la batalla final contra el suplente DIO, Polnareff el resto de los aliados se separaron de Jotaro y Jolyne por la DIO Alternativa como parte de su emboscada para dejar a Jotaro impotente y su alma fue robada a través de dirigirse a Mr.Presient. Después de que Jotaro derrota a la DIO alternativa, la línea de tiempo se restableció, pero se crea una nueva línea de tiempo, donde todos sus aliados logran sobrevivir hasta su batalla final, con Polnareff cuidando a un inconsciente Avdol, Kakyoin e Iggy en lugar de salir a Francia, esperando Para el regreso de Jotaro y Joseph como ellos desean saludarlos una vez que estaban de nuevo en la salud completa. A diferencia del videojuego anterior, el esquema de color principal de Polnareff se basa ahora en su aspecto para la adaptación anime. Tournament Es emparejado junto con Rohan Kishibe en el Torneo Eyes of Heaven, pero fue eliminado en los preliminares por Giorno y Mista. Curiosidades thumb|Benimaru Nikaido de The King of Fighters inspirado en Polnareff. * Polnareff se convirtió en la mayor inspiración del diseño de personaje para Benimaru Nikaido de los videojuegos de la saga The King of Fighters. Los desarrolladores de SNK incluso luego de que ya habían decidido cómo nombrarlo, le siguieron llamando como "Polnareff", incluso hasta el día de hoy.http://kofaniv.snkplaymore.co.jp/english/character/index.php?num=benimaru * Durante la Parte 3, Polnareff es víctima de un gag recurrente que involucra a los baños: cada vez que él entra en uno se mete en problemas, ya sea un ataque del enemigo o el baño en sí. Esto es señalado por Avdol después de que él tuviera problemas para encontrar a Mariah en un cuarto de baño, mientras que comenta que Polnareff es el experto con incidentes con respecto a estos lugares. * Existe un claro paralelismo entre Polnareff e Íñigo Montoya de la película y la novela The Princess Bride (1973): ambos son enemigos en un primer momento y luego aliados, ambos son hábiles espadachines y ambos juraron venganza contra un hombre con una mano deforme. Para Iñigo, era el conde con seis dedos, para Polnareff, J. Geil con dos manos derechas. Finalmente, cuando ambos se encuentran a su villano, tienen una presentación dramática, pero concisa de su razón y la intención de su venganza. * En el videojuego JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze comparte el mismo seiyū con integrantes de La Squadra di Esecuzione: Illuso y su líder Risotto Nero. * Se muestra con claridad que Polnareff había perdido dos dedos de su mano izquierda después de su batalla con Vanilla Ice, aunque cuando regresó en la Parte 5, una vez más tenia cinco dedos en la mano mencionada. Esto se aclara en la figura de acción de la Parte 5, ya que muestra que Polnareff tiene dos dedos de prótesis en la mano. * Despertó su Stand desde muy pequeño, probablemente poco tiempo luego de nacer ya que cuando vuelve a ser niño gracias al Stand de Alessi, Polnareff con apenas cuatro años de edad, ya podía llamar y atacar con Silver Chariot (aunque este era bastante débil). * Su cabello en ocasiones es adaptado como si fuese rubio, casos como en la serie OVA y también en el videojuego JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken para la plataforma Super Famicom. * Es uno de los pocos personajes de nacionalidad francesa de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Galería Stardust Crusaders Anime= Polnareff5 t2 (3).png Polnareff5 t2 (2).png Jjscopstands.jpg Jojo4.png Jojo part4.png Polnareff5 t2 (5).png|Polnareff tras la muerte de Avdol Polnareff hand signs.gif|Polnareff demuestra que también conoce "señales de manos" Polnareff Kakyoin goofing around.gif|Polnareff y Kakyoin "tonteando" durante el ataque de High Priestess |-| Manga= Polnareff primera aparición.png|La primera aparición de Polnareff Polnareff5 t2 (4).png|Polnareff realizando su pose más reconocida junto su Stand Polnareff hand signs.jpg|Polnareff demuestra que también conoce "señales de manos" |-| OVA = Polnareff5 t2 (6).png|OVA Polnareff PolnareffOVAconcept.png|Arte conceptual para la OVA. |-| Bocetos = Pol1.jpg Pol2.jpg Pol3.jpg Vento Aureo Manga= Vento Aureo Polnareff & Jotaro.png|Polnareff y Jotaro en los 90s después del final de Stardust Crusaders y antes de los eventos de Vento Aureo. PolnareffEstablish.png|Polnareff se pone en contacto con la Pandilla de Bucciarati por primera vez. Polnareff''death''.jpg|La "muerte" de Polnareff DyingPol.png|Un moribundo Polnareff recuerda su misión en Egipto DiavoloDefeatsPolnareff.PNG.png|Confirmado muerto por Diavolo Turtlepolnareff.jpg|Polnareff tras su "muerte" |-|Anime= Polnareff parte 5 perfil.png|Perfil de Polnareff. Polnareff parte 5 keyart.png|Diseño conceptual. StardustCrusadersPhotoPart5.png|Polnareff y los otros Crusaders en una foto, sostenida por Jotaro. Polnareff part 5 leaked.png|Polnareff en el episodio 31 de Vento Aureo. Screenshot_2019-06-07-18-53-29.png|Jotaro y Polnareff en 1990 buscando pistas sobre las Flechas. Screenshot_2019-06-07-18-55-02.png|Polnareff y Diavolo se encuentran. Screenshot_2019-06-07-18-56-20.png|Polnareff pierde un ojo... Screenshot_2019-06-07-18-56-53.png|...su brazo y sus piernas a manos del jefe de Passione. |-| Bocetos= Pol4.jpg |-|Videojuego de PS2= Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Personajes de Vento Aureo Categoría:Antagonistas convertidos en aliados Categoría:Grupo Joestar Categoría:Passione Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Antagonistas menores Categoría:Aliados principales